


Look At You, Saving My Life

by Stella523



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actual canon ship for once, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, No TOA spoilers, infirmaries, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella523/pseuds/Stella523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sometimes liked to tease Nico. ‘The son of Hades is helping me save people’s lives, what a twist!’ he would say. Nico would just half-grin and tell him to shut up or mock-laugh at him. Coming from anyone else, this would have irritated the crap out of him.</p>
<p>Nico had never really had a friend like Will before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At You, Saving My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I read Trials of Apollo and then I accidentally tripped and wrote a Solangelo fic. I can't help it they are just so cute together I love them. 
> 
> Title- Stay Vicious by The Gaslight Anthem

Nico had been wandering camp aimlessly for a while when he realized he was at the infirmary again. He’d spent quite a bit of time there over the past two months, what with the whole battle with Gaia finally being over. His body was long past the point of overexertion, and he had definitely been in need of healing, but he’d also taken to sticking around and helping out some of the other patients. In the time he’d been back, he’d managed to befriend Will Solace, the Head Counselor of the Apollo cabin.

It most likely had to do with the fact that he spent so much time in the damn infirmary. The most random and mundane tasks would often send him into fits of dizziness or blackouts. He’d passed out in the first month more times than he could count. Will said it was because he’d channeled everything he had into the war with the giants, and it was all just finally catching up to him. He liked to remind Nico that no matter how powerful and dangerous he could be, he was also human, and he had his limits. Of course Nico liked to ignore this, which just ended him up in the infirmary again. It was a vicious cycle. The last few times, Will hadn’t even been surprised. He was growing used to walking into the infirmary and finding that small, brooding boy sitting on one of the beds, usually complaining about how he ‘shouldn’t be there’ and that he was ‘absolutely fine.’

Sometimes, when Nico had been well enough to move around and function normally, he would get up and help Will out with the other patients. It made him feel useful. If he could manage to help out this kid whose gift involved spending his days helping others, then he was doing something important and worthwhile. He wasn’t just laying around in his bunk or the infirmary ‘recovering.’ Will yelled at him sometimes for it, said he shouldn’t be up and trying to work like that while he was still healing. But he usually let him do it. Eventually Nico started going to the infirmary in his free time just to lend Will a hand. Truth be told, Will appreciated the help and the company as much as Nico liked providing it.

That was another thing: Nico actually enjoyed Will’s company. This fact surprised everyone, but him most of all. The child of darkness actually _wanted_ to spend his time not only with another human being, but with a child of the Sun God no less. He didn’t understand it, but something about Will just made Nico feel… different. Warmer. The way Will looked at him, it was like he was actually looking at _him_ , not his past or his powers or his father. It was a nice change of pace. And when he smiled (which he did often), Nico could feel his heart melting a little. Everything about Will was just so _warm_ — his smile, his voice, his presence. Everything. Nico just chalked it up to his parentage.

Will sometimes liked to tease Nico. ‘ _The son of Hades is helping me save people’s lives, what a twist!_ ’ he would say. Nico would just half-grin and tell him to shut up or mock-laugh at him. Coming from anyone else, this would have irritated the crap out of him.

Nico had never really had a friend like Will before.

He abruptly snapped out of his thoughts when one of the Nike twins walked through the doorway past him, arm in a sling, giving him a funny look. He realized he’d probably been standing outside for a few minutes, just staring off into the distance. He did that a lot. Nico sighed lightly and walked in the door. He spotted Will off in the corner washing his hands, and noticed that there was a decent amount of people in there who needed attention. Will wiped his forehead before he turned to see who had just walked in.

His eyes seemed to light up, a smile glancing across his lips briefly. He looked relieved to see Nico.

“Hey man, just in time! I could use the help right about now.”

Nico walked over to him and washed his hands as well. “Yeah, you look pretty shorthanded. Good thing I’m here to save the day.” He smirked.

Will walked over to his next patient, a boy whose nose was very broken and seemed to be steadily draining his entire body’s blood supply. Nico was pretty impressed at the sight.

“Ah yes, my knight in shining armor,” Will said and smiled widely. “Now get me some ambrosia.”

~~~

About an hour later, they had managed to clear out all the campers with minor injuries. There were a few who had been ordered to stay overnight so they could be monitored, but there was nothing too serious that they had to deal with. Will looked like he was pretty tired, but he kept busy cleaning the messes and tidying up. Nico sat with his legs crossed on one of the infirmary beds.

“Come on Will, take a break already.”

“I will when everything’s finished. I’m almost done,” he replied as he continued cleaning.

“Everything _is_ finished, just quit for now while you’ve still got a chance,” Nico said.

“You know, this could have gone a lot faster if you would’ve helped me out.”

“Hey, I was helpful! You’d still have a line of injured campers out that door if it wasn’t for me.”

“Sure Nico, you tell yourself that,” Will teased.

“Wow, I see how it is,” Nico crossed his arms and looked away, feigning offense. Will finally moved to take off his infirmary getup, looking like a normal teenager again. He made his way over to Nico’s bed and sat down next to him, bumping their knees together purposefully.

“Thanks Nico,” he said quietly, the playfulness gone. Nico uncrossed his arms and turned to look at Will.

“Don’t worry about it.”

The exhaustion finally hit Will full-force. He slumped over, leaning on his elbows, his eyes closed as he let out a big sigh. Nico reached a hand over and started rubbing small circles on his back comfortingly. The kid looked like he was about to drop.

“Come on, you should take a nap. You’re definitely done for the day.”

Will sat up again. “What are you talking about? I could run 20 miles right now! Who needs rest?” He grinned widely, but his eyes still looked weary.

Nico smiled at his attempt. “Alright marathon-boy, let’s get you back to your cabin.” He stood up and reached out a hand to Will. He took it and was pulled to his feet.

“What are you, my keeper?” he said playfully.

“Mhmm,” Nico mumbled as he dragged Will along behind him out the infirmary door. He realized he was still holding Will’s hand, which (go figure) was really warm. He made no effort to let go.

“It’s funny that now _I’m_ the one taking care of _you,_ ” Nico smirked.

“Yeah, well, enjoy it while it lasts di Angelo,” Will replied, though half of it was pure yawn.

About halfway to the cabins, Will moved to lace their fingers together. Nico faltered for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. Although his mind started racing trying to figure out what he was supposed to do about this, he settled on just walking. Next to him, Will beamed. He seemed slightly more awake than before.

_He’s so tired, he probably doesn’t even realize what he’s doing,_ Nico thought. _Or maybe he does, and it’s just for fun or whatever, and it doesn’t actually mean anything. Or… maybe it does?_

“What are you thinking about?” Will suddenly asked.

Nico was taken off guard. “Huh?” He blinked, confused.

“Tell me what’s on your mind, what are you thinking about?” Will nudged him lightly.

Nico paused for a moment. “How strange this is,” he replied finally.

Will’s face fell. “Oh, sorry,” he said as he moved to untangle their fingers, but Nico just squeezed his hand tighter instead.

“No, not like that, don’t worry. I meant, you’re a child of light; the sun, healing, all that kind of stuff. And me? I’m the literal son of Hades. I’m a product of darkness, a-and death, and I just can’t figure out why this works,” Nico said, gesturing between the two of them with his free hand.

Will was visibly relieved. “Oh, okay,” he said, much less crestfallen this time. They were walking up the path to his cabin at this point, and they stopped just to the side of the door. “Well, I don’t really understand it either. Maybe we just balance each other out. ‘Opposites attract,’ and all that. I just know that when I’m around you, I have this overwhelming urge to protect you.”

Nico scoffed lightly. He unlaced their fingers and leaned back against the cabin wall, crossing his arms. “Yeah well, I can pretty well take care of myself, thanks, you don’t need to protect me.”

“No I know that,” Will said quickly. “Believe me, I know. If there’s anyone at this camp strong and brave and independent enough to survive on their own, it’s you. I just don’t want to see you get hurt again like you did from this last quest. If something happened to you, I… I don’t know what I’d do.” He rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly.

Nico smiled, looking at the ground.

“What now?” Will asked, also smiling.

Nico shook his head slightly, looking back up at him. He reached out and took Will’s hand again. And again, he was struck by how warm he was, even this late into October. Nico thought he could get used to that.

They looked up at each other. Nico couldn’t help but smile again at the look in Will’s eyes; he was absolutely radiating joy, like a little kid on Christmas. “Stop that,” he laughed lightly.

“Stop what?” he asked, and his smile just grew.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Nico smiled as he pulled his gaze away.

Will laughed as he reached out and gently laid his hand on Nico’s face, making him look back at him again. “Like what?”

“Like I’m the bright, burning star at the center of your universe,” Nico said sarcastically.

“Right now, you are,” Will replied softly. Nico opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He glanced down at Will’s lips, which had gotten significantly closer from when they stopped walking.

Finally, Will dropped Nico’s hand and reached up, cupping his face with both hands now. He leaned in and pressed their lips together gently. Nico thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest, but he reached up and wrapped his arms around Will’s neck. He tilted his head, their lips falling into place as naturally as can be. Will’s hands traveled down his body and landed on his hips, pulling him closer.

Eventually, the kiss slowed down to almost nothing. Their foreheads rested against each other, their noses bumping lightly. “Nico di Angelo, will you be my boyfriend?” Will asked, his eyes still half closed and his thumbs rubbing Nico’s sides softly.

Nico let out a small laugh. “You’re a nerd,” he mumbled as he leaned forward to kiss him again.


End file.
